I'll Be Home Soon
by renny writes
Summary: AU. Anakin is leaving for a mission, but little Leia doesn't want him to go. Quick Father/Daughter One Shot. In the same little alternate universe as my other story One Decision is All it Takes.


**Hi there, everyone. Just a little One Shot I came up with during math class this morning based off a sketch I did. I'm not an artist, but I couldn't get the image out of my head. Perhaps some day this'll become a story, but today it's just a drabble. I've always loved the idea of the Anakin/Leia Father/Daughter relationship. Right now, I'm in the process of writing my next full story, which will be a sequel to One Decision is All it Takes. Until then, I may as well try to keep you all entertained. Enjoy!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Anakin Skywalker was barely one step up the ramp of the shuttle when he heard someone cry out. His five-year-old daughter, Leia Skywalker was sprinting across the landing pad on Coruscant.

"Daddy! Daddy wait!" she was yelling. Anakin sighed. He hated still having to go on missions such as these, separating him from his family. It was even harder to say good bye. He nodded to Rex, and turned around, walking towards the small girl. Once Leia got up to Anakin, she jumped into his arms, embracing him fiercely. Anakin put her back on the ground and got on one knee.

"I won't be gone long, Princess. One week, tops." he said, giving her a reassuring smile. His daughter, however, was unconvinced.

"But my vision, Dad. What if it comes real?" she replied. Anakin smiled, knowing both his children were progressing with the Force, much faster than their grammar. Anakin knew which vision Leia was speaking of, especially because he was the one who had calmed the shaken girl the night before. _You can't go tomorrow, Daddy!_ she had exclaimed, frantically, _You might not come home!_ Anakin shook his head.

"Leia," he started, looking into her deep, chocolate brown eyes. So full of fear and worry. "You know I'll be alright. Uncle Rex and Ahsoka will have my back. There's nothing to worry about."

Leia _still_ didn't look convinced. Anakin exhaled and closed his eyes. To his relief, an idea came to mind. He placed a hand on Leia's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Princess, I'm going to tell you a little secret. But you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Leia perked up immediately.

"I promise!" she whispered, excitedly.

"Well, after you went back to sleep, I did some meditating," Anakin began, quietly, "and guess what I saw."

"What?" she asked in reply.

"I saw the future!" he exclaimed, perhaps overselling it. Luckily for him, however, Leia didn't notice. "In the future, it was me, you, Luke and Mommy on a picnic on Naboo." Leia gasped.

"Mommy said after you get home from this mission, we'd go to the lake house!" she grinned, believing Anakin's "vision".

"That's right! I'll be right there with you. Don't worry. In the mean time, I need you to keep an eye on Mommy and your brother, okay? Keep them out of trouble." Anakin said, smiling mischievously. He knew how Leia loved it when he gave her little "missions".

"Okay Daddy!" she said, any worries she had slowly disappeared. Anakin opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a grunt from Rex.

"Excuse me, General. We're running behind on schedule." he said, not wishing to break this moment up between father and daughter. Anakin huffed.

"Right, Rex." he looked back to Leia and pulled her into a tighter embrace. "I love you, Princess. I'll be home soon."

"I love you, too Daddy." she said, sobbing slightly. Anakin could feel his heart wrench, not wanting his daughter to start crying. He let her go and placed a hand under her chin, slightly pulling it up as if to say 'keep your chin up, darling'. He stood up and turned away, walking up the shuttle ramp, knowing not to look back.

Anakin watched intently from the cockpit of the shuttle, as Rex piloted it off the landing pad. His family stood by, Leia now on Padme's hip and Luke jumping up and down waving at the ship. Anakin chuckled and waved back, even though he knew Luke wouldn't be able to see. He took a seat in one of the piloting chairs, heaving a sigh. _One week, Princess. One week._


End file.
